The invention relates to a drainage fixture for sanitary devices, such as sinks, lavatories, bathtubs, having a drainage funnel held within a drain hole in which a plunger as a closure member, comprised of a guide element and a plunger head, is longitudinally slidable via a plunger rod for the drain hole, whereby the upper rim portion of the drainage funnel forms a sealing collar for the plunger head in its closed position and this upper rim portion of the drainage funnel is deeply inserted with its seating surface into the inner walls of the drainage funnel of the sanitary device.
A drainage fixture of the aforementioned kind is known from German patent 39 09 651. Here, the plunger head is arranged such that its upper surface in the open position of the plunger forms a plane with the upper rim of the drain hole whereby its diameter is at least as great as the greatest diameter of the upper rim portion of the drainage funnel in order to visually cover the upper rim portion of the drainage funnel positioned within the interior of the drain hole.
The known drainage fixture has the disadvantage that the plunger head in its color and design must completely be matched with the corresponding sanitary device so that for different sanitary devices the respective corresponding drainage fixtures must be provided with differently manufactured plunger heads. Furthermore, the plunger head of the aforementioned kind is more expensive to manufacture than plunger heads of other conventional drainage fixtures which are not matched in color and design to the sanitary devices.
Another drainage fixture is known from French document A-1 543 952. The drainage device has a drainage funnel having a circumferential horizontally extending rim portion positioned in a corresponding recess of the inner wall of the drain hole and providing a support for a disk that completely covers the drain hole. This disk has small holes distributed over its surface area for providing a drainage passage for water and also a means for retaining solid particles contained in the water. Below the disk, a conventional plunger with a plunger head cooperating with the drainage funnel for closing the drain is movable between a closed and an open position.
The known drainage fixture has the disadvantage that through the stationary disk with holes the plunger is visible so that this fixture does not conform to the aesthetic requirements especially for bathroom fixtures.
A further drainage fixture with a stationary disk is known from Austrian document B-375 988. The actual drainage fixture is arranged outside of the sanitary device such that into the drain hole of the sanitary device a drainage sleeve with an upper rim portion is inserted into which a stationary disk is inserted whereby an annular gap for water drainage is formed between the drainage hole and the disk. However, the disk does not cover the drainage sleeve, and a visually unpleasant effect results.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a drainage fixture for sanitary devices which, while maintaining the overall visual impression of the aforementioned drainage fixture, is more economical to manufacture.